She Ain't Gonna Marry Me
by Secret Life of Writing
Summary: Violet, Louis, and Clementine have known each other since they were kids. Now years later Clementine is getting married and the one thought that haunts Violet is "she ain't gonna marry me." How will she handle the changes?


**Hey guys!**

 **So I got this idea from the song Marry Me by Thomas Rhett and tried to base the story off of the music video. Heres the link if you want to see it:** **watch?v=p_IwENcMPOA**

 **I will worn you, the beginning has a lot of angst and heavy emotions, but it gets better. I promise. Theres fluff and stuff at the end.**

* * *

Violet had known Clem for years, ever since she had moved in a few houses down from her when she was eight. Violet had know Louis even longer, practically since birth. The three of them had been as thick as thieves ever since Clem had come along. Always finding ways to get into trouble.

Violet had never been the most social person, her dreary personality kept most people away. Louis and the few friends she had being the exception, he could make friends with just about anyone. She would never admit it, but even though he could be annoying as hell she was glad for his company. Why he stuck around she never understood, but she was glad about it, or at least she thought until now.

Even at a young age Violet knew she liked girls. She had met her friend Minerva and her sister Sophie when she was five and they had been good friends for years, until one day their parents had gotten new jobs and they had moved away when Violet was seven. After Minerva left she never felt the same. It felt like something had been taken from a part of her and she was left stumbling in the dark, looking for the key to open the door and let the light back in. Her friends had tried to cheer her up the best they could, Brody and Louis especially, but nothing seemed to light that spark that Minerva could create. That is until Clementine moved into their neighborhood.

She didn't know what had happened, but Clem got her to see the best in everyday things. Even on rainy days when the sun would hide behind the clouds and try to ruin her day, Clem always had something positive to say, or a small gesture that could put a smile on her face. That's how it had been for years. Everyday the blond would walk to school with the girl in the baseball cap, enjoying the presence of another person, a legitimate smile on her face. Now it seemed like every day she had to put on an act and pretend everything was right with the world.

It was now five years after high school and as Violet looked down at the slip of paper in her hand she felt tears come to her eyes. She should be happy about this, but couldn't. That little piece of paper was her worst fears coming true. Her best friend, the girl she had, had a crush on for years was getting married. And to her other best friend...Louis.

* * *

Violet sat at her kitchen table, flipping the invitation over in her fingers. She had only a few more hours until the wedding started, but wasn't in any real hurry to get ready. If she was being honest, she really didn't want to go at all, but she wasn't about to leave Clem in the dark.

She thought about how it had all lead up to this. Violet hadn't really noticed a change until high school. But it was too late, she was already head over heels for the brunette. Clem could get her to do just about anything. She had even gotten Violet to care about baseball. Baseball for fucks sake. Once Clem had gotten on the varsity team, Violet never missed a game. And when ever Clem would ask her about it Violet would just say she was being a good friend and supporting her. But the others all knew about her crush on the girl, or maybe not as much as she thought.

She had always wondered if Clem had felt the same way, but when she got the invite she knew it was to late. There had been so many times where Violet had almost told the girl about her feelings towards her. But no matter how right the moment had been she would always chicken out or someone would interrupt. There were days were Violet could swear Clementine liked her, the things the girl would say or the small gestures directed toward violet, but then something else would happen and she wouldn't be sure anymore.

There had been one time where she had almost revealed everything. She remembered the night she had almost kissed her. She had kind of freaked out since they had been friends for forever.

 _It was their senior year on a Friday night after one of the baseball teams big games. Violet and Clem where at one of their regular hang outs, some diner on the edge of town. It wasn't anything to talk about really, but the food wasn't half bad. The whole team had gone there to celebrate their big win. They were seated at a both sitting right next to each other, Violet next to the window and Clem seated on the end. Marlon who was also on the baseball team was seated across from them._

 _The three of them were casually talking. Going on about how Clem had won the game for them with her mad pitching skills. It paid to have a friend whos uncle was a professional baseball player. Javie had started giving her pointers at a young age._

 _During the time they had been talking Violet had noticed just how close her and Clem had been sitting. She looked down and saw that their hands were resting on the seat mere centimeters apart from each other. She pretended not to notice their proximity, that was until she saw Marlon get up and leave. He had gone to get a refill on his soda and had left the two girls alone together._

 _Violet watched as Marlon walked away and her gaze came to rest on Clementine. She saw the other girl look down at the state their hands were in. Violet almost jumped when she felt Clem place her hand on top of hers. She refrained from doing so and instead looked up towards the girl next to her and into her amber eyes that Violet loved so much. Clem sent her a smile and Violet sent a small one back._

 _Violet couldn't believe what was happening as she saw Clem start to lean in towards her. Her heart started to pick up speed as she started to lean in as well. They were inches apart when a loud thud sounded as someone slammed against the window next to them. It caused both of them to jump and turn their attention to someone outside, more importantly it caused Clem to let go of Violet's hand. Speak of the devil, it was Louis. Who thought it would be funny to surprise the two of them by pounding on the glass._

 _She saw Clem jump up from her seat and run outside. The jock playfully punched Louis in the arm and gave him a light shove as he continued to laugh at their embarrassment._

 _Violet rubbed her temples in frustration and annoyance. They had been so close and Louis had come in and ruined it. "Hey what's wrong?" Marlon had come back and taken his seat, seeing her in a distressed state._

 _Violet huffed in annoyance as she stared out the window at the girl in the baseball cap, a smile on the brunette's face as she shrugged her shoulders at Violet through the window. "Nothing." Was all Violet replied. Marlon could tell it was more than nothing, but didn't bother to push the blond any further._

After that Violet and Clem never talked about that moment ever again. Clem acted like it had never happened to begin with. But for Violet that night replayed in her head every night for years. Now it was like a distant dream. What she wouldn't do, just to go back and make it actually happen.

After that things went on normally like they always did. It wasn't until about two months before graduation that Violet's heart broke for the second time.

 _It was the end of the day at school and Violet was supposed to meet up with Clem so they could walk home together. She walked down the hall towards Clem's last class of the day, the hallways already thinning out with teens eager to leave this hell hole._

 _She had reached the end of the hall and was about to call out for the girl when she stopped in her tracks at the doorway. The sight before her caused her heart to shatter into a million pieces, Clementine Everett had her lips pressed against someone very familiar, passionately kissing them._

 _Before they could notice the blond's presence, Violet quickly turned around and hurriedly made her way down the hall and out of the school, before the tears could start. Fucking Louis, she thought. She walked home in silence and alone. The only presence was the tears that accompanied her the whole walk home and the rest of the night. She hadn't dared answer the calls from Clementine that night. She sent her a text saying how she had a lot of homework and had to leave in a hurry, which is why she didn't wait for the brunette. That was as close to a conversation that she was willing to have with her at the moment. She hadn't told Clem that she had seen her making out with Louis in the empty classroom. That night she thought about how she had almost kissed her back at the diner and how Louis had fucked that up too. Violet wondered if he had done it intentionally so they wouldn't get together because two days later her and Louis had come out to their friends about their relationship._

It was hard to look at her friends the same way. She knew it wasn't their fault, but she couldn't help but feel envious of their relationship. And more often than not she took her anger out on Louis because of it. Not that she didn't before, but it became more frequent. She couldn't help but hate him, and no longer had any patience at all for his stupid jokes and teasing attitude. It was even harder being around Clem. She could hate Louis with a passion, but all she felt when she looked at Clem was hurt and there was no way she could explain that to her. Her friends had noticed her change in behavior, Clem most of all. And when confronted about it Violet had almost broke down crying, but had managed to shrug it off saying how it was just her time of the month. It's not like she could just up and tell Clem what was bothering her, especially not now.

The whole thing was like a baseball through a window. In an actual quite literal way. For Violet, Clementine was the baseball, while her heart had been the glass window. Clem had thrown a curve ball, without realizing were it would end up, shattering Violet's hopes and dreams without even knowing it.

By the end of the week Violet had gotten a grip on reality. It still hurt to see the two of them together, especially whenever they showed any signs of public affection. But there was one thing that made it easier to handle it. Violet would tell her self that it was all just a phase and that the two of them would eventually break up. It helped her cope with what was going on around her and soon things went back to normal...or as normal as it could be. Each time they would kiss or say I love you or anything of the type Violet would bite her lip and hope to god that they would break up soon. True it wasn't very friend like of her to wish for her "friend's" relationship to shatter like her heart had, but it was the only thing that gave her hope. It continued on like that for years, and soon the hatred lessened in Violet's heart. Going from a sharp stab to a dull pain that lingered throughout her being, never quite leaving for good.

She went on like that for a long time, that is until this vile piece of paper found it's way into her mailbox. She remembered grabbing the mail and shuffling through the assortment of bills that had been dropped off, finding the envelope in the middle of them. The golden trimming on the formal envelope catching her attention, but not realizing what it was at first. With her interest peaked she put the rest of the letters on the kitchen table and proceeded to open the letter. When she had finally managed to open the envelope, her heart stopped and her breath caught in her throat. She put a hand to her mouth as tears started to prick the edges of her eyes. She dropped the invitation on ground and ran into her room slamming the door behind her. That night she cried herself to sleep, and the night after that, and the night after that. Tears soaking her shirt and pillow, as images of what the card said replayed over and over in her mind. _You are invited to Louis and Clementine's Wedding!_

If Violet couldn't breath before, she was really drowning now. That invite had been yet another stab to the heart. It was opening a fresh wound that had never really healed in the first place. Clementine, her best friend and crush since high school, was getting married. Married as in M-A-R-R-I-E-D. And it was to Louis no less.

* * *

Now here she was, sitting at her kitchen table, the wedding only hours away. The wedding that was probably the worst day of her life. For Violet there had been no other, Clementine was the only one for her. No one else could make her smile or laugh the way she could. No one could make her see the beauty in things like Clem could. And no one else could make her feel complete. Violet felt sick to her stomach at the thought. It had been five years... five years, and there had been no one else that Violet had taken interest in. No one else could light that spark inside Violet like Clementine could.

Her parents actually thought she was straight again. Her family had always been very religious and her parents had frowned upon the thought of their daughter being gay. Her grandma had been a lot more excepting than her parents, but they had learned to live with it believing it to be a phase. Then once Clem and Louis had started dating and Violet had shown no interest in anyone else, they believed she had finally moved on. But Violet had never stopped loving Clementine and probably never would. How could she love anyone else?

Her cat Nugget jumped up on the table, grabbing her attention. She reached out and scratched him behind the ears as he leaned into her hand, purring at the welcomed touch. It got Violet to smile a bit, but it quickly disappeared as her gaze returned to the card on the table. Then she looked across the room at the clock on the microwave. Giving a sigh she stood up, she only had two hours until the wedding started and she still needed to get ready. "Let's get this over with." She gave Nugget one last scratch behind the ears before heading to her room.

* * *

Violet stood near the back, watching as people moved about, talking with one another before the ceremony started. She looked to the sky. It was actually a pretty nice day for a wedding. The sky wasn't exactly sunny, but it wasn't rainy either. A light cloud cover was present making the sky a soft grey color, but you could tell that the sun was shinning brightly behind them. It made it so the temperature outside was cool without being overly hot or cold.

Violet looked around taking in the scene before her. It was exactly how Clem had described it being. Violet had remembered when Clem had told her how she had wanted her wedding to look. How she wanted magnolias out in the country. The delicate white and pink flowers decorated the area, bringing out the beauty of it all. Violet walked by and picked one of the white flowers up, taking in it's fragrance and running her thumb across the petals, feeling its velvet touch. She couldn't help it, it reminded her of Clementine. She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't seen someone walk up to her.

"Well, looks like you went all out." A familiar voice said to her referring to her outfit.

Violet looked up from the flower to see Brody standing next to her wearing a light peach colored dress that reached to her knees. Her hair was all done up and she had some light makeup on. A small smile reached her lips at Brody's comment. "Yeah, I guess so."

Violet wasn't one for formal events and never liked the idea of dressing up. Especially when her parents always tried to force it on her. She had never been the girly girl type either, so there was no way she was going to be caught dead in a dress. But she couldn't exactly go to a wedding in her normal attire, so instead she wore a black suite and a black tie. She thought it seemed to fit her and kind of liked wearing it. It was better than a dress at least. Not like she really cared what other people thought about it anyway.

Violet spun the flower's steam between her fingertips, before turning her attention back to Brody. "So is Marlon hear yet?" She asked.

Before she had time to answer an arm swung around both their shoulders. "Someone call me?" Marlon joked. He wore an outfit similar to Violet's only with a red tie instead of a black one. He looked to Brody first, "You look nice Brody." He generally complemented. Then he turned to Violet, "You too Vi, but don't you think you should of gone with a purple tie." He teased.

Brody chuckled at the comment, while Violet gave him the finger telling him to fuck off, but a small smile was present on her face. It had been a while since they had hung out like this, and even though she would never admit it she missed the feeling.

"Sooo," Brody started, "Any of you guys seen Clem yet?"

The comment caused Violet's smile to disappear. She folded her arms out of habit and shook her head. "No." She simply replied. She wasn't sure she could really talk to Clem right now and had kind of tried to ignore her, which is why she hung out towards the back of the crowd.

The comment seemed to bring Marlon down as well. "Not yet, but I have a feeling will see her around, Louis too." He removed his hands from the girls shoulders. "I'll see you guys around. Right now I'm needed elsewhere." And with that he left Violet and Body to their own devices.

If Violet was being honest, she could tell Marlon wasn't to stoked for this wedding either. She wasn't a hundred percent sure, but she had a good feeling that Marlon used to have a thing for Louis. They had been friends since they were young just like her and Clem, so she guessed the same thing had happened to him like it had her. At least Marlon was better at hiding how he felt, not that Violet was an open book either.

She sighed without realizing it as she looked back at the flower in her hands. Brody caught on immediately. "Hey Vi, you okay?"

It seemed to catch Violet off guard, so she quickly tried to cover it. "Come on Brody you know me, weddings and formal events aren't really my thing." She tried to play it off as a joke but couldn't keep the fake smile up.

Brody smirked at Violet's response. "Your right. I do know you. Which is why I'm calling bullshit on that."

 _Dammit._ Violet inwardly swore. Brody knew her to well.

Brody's voice pulled her back in. "It's Clem isn't it." She paused for a minute, but when she didn't get a response from the blond, her suspicions were confirmed. Her expression softened. "You still have feelings for her."

Violet didn't look at Brody but nodded her head in response. She turned her attention from the flower in her hand and out towards the crowed of people. It wasn't really a big wedding. Just the bride and grooms closest friends and family. Clem didn't want too many people in order to save her daddy some money. Lee had offered to pay for most of the expenses despite having a job as a teacher. Speaking of which, she could see him among the crowd of people. AJ right by his side as people came up to congratulate him or offer him some sort of comfort. She could tell this was hard for him, letting his little girl go. She knew Clementine and AJ meant everything to him and that he had been dreading this day. But what he didn't know was he wasn't the only one giving her away.

Violet felt tears creeping up on her at the thought, but managed to push them back. "It's just harder than I thought." She still didn't look up at Brody, but continued to talk anyway. "I know I should be over this and I should be happy for them, but I...I just...Can't." Violet wasn't really open about her feelings, especially not with Brody, but she felt like she needed to tell someone about this. She finally turned to the red head to see what she had to say.

Brody nodded in understanding, a saddened look across her face. She had known about Violet's feelings for Clem, but hadn't realized how deep they had run. She tried to offer her friend some comfort, but couldn't really change what was about to happen. "I-I'm sorry Vi."

Violet closed her eyes for a second, trying not to fall apart. She let out a deep breath and then sighed. "Whatever. Not like it matters much now anyway."

Brody gave Violet a sympathetic look. Sure she was happy for Clementine and Louis, but at the same time she felt bad for her other friends. Her thoughts were pulled by some commotion from up ahead. She looked up and smiled. "Clementine!" Body yelled running past Violet.

Violet looked up and saw Clementine in the distance. She had on her dress and was welcoming the guests now. She saw Clem's head turn at Brody's outburst.

Brody walked up to the soon to be bride and the two of them gave each other a hug. They seemed to be talking for a minute before their attention was turned towards Violet. She must have mentioned the blond, because now the two were headed in her direction. _Shit!_ Violet inwardly swore.

Before she had anymore time to freak out, the brunette stood in front of her. "Vi, are you okay?"

Violet flinched. She had been so lost in thought trying to figure out what she would say, that she hadn't even realized that the girl was standing right in front of her. "What? Yeah...yeah. I'm fine...yeah." A blush worked it's way onto her face.

Clem smiled, taking in the appearance of her best friend. "Brody was right, you really did go all out. You look nice."

Violet's heart started to hammer in her chest at the brunette's words. "I..uh...thanks." She took a moment to look over the girl. "You...you look really b-beautiful."

She had been told that all day, but for some reason when it came from Violet it caused her to blush. "Thanks."

Clem wasn't big on formal attire either, so she wore a simple white gown that didn't quite touch the ground. It was plain with a light trim in the middle, but still pretty. Clem's hair was pulled back like it usually was, but instead of her hat she had a few flowers that were woven in.

Violet thought about what to say next. Everything seemed so jumbled together. She felt more nervous as the seconds ticked by. She could come clean, finally get it off of her chest now. She looked back to Clem, it hurt, but she couldn't do that to her. She wasn't going to mess this up, so she decided to wish her the best now.

Violet put on her best fake smile, "Well congrats Clem. I..uh, well that's all I've got. Weddings aren't really my thing."

Clem rolled her eyes, but smiled. Typical Violet. "Your such a dork." Clem giggled before she wrapped her arms around the blond girl.

It took Violet by surprise and caused heat to rise to her face. Not wanting to waste this moment she hugged back. Violet squeezed her eyes closed, not wanting this moment to ever end and also trying to make it through without crying. She wasn't sure but she could of swore that Clem had tightened her hold on Violet, not wanting to let go of the blond either. It only lasted a few seconds, but to Violet each second seemed to slow, turning ten seconds into twenty. She didn't want to let go, but forced herself to as they drifted apart from one another.

Clem was about to say something, when a voice called out to her. It was Lee, "Clem, it's time to go."

Violet swore she saw Clem's smile falter at Lee's words, almost like she didn't want to leave. "I'll see you guys later, alright." Clem told both her and Brody, giving a slight wave.

Before Violet even realized what she was doing she stopped the girl. "Wait!" Clem stopped and turned back around. Violet walked up and took the flower that was in her hand and tucked it behind Clem's ear.

The gesture caused the smile to return to Clem's face. God she was beautifully thought Violet. Neither of them had to say anything. Their smiles said it all. And with that Clem left the two of them alone again.

Violet gave a dreaded sigh as she watched her crush walk away. She felt Brody's hand on her shoulder. "Let's get this over with." Said Violet. They walked over to their seats and sat down, as someone came on a loud speaker announcing that the wedding would be starting in a minute.

Everyone took their places and the wedding began. Everyone stood up as the bride started to make her way down the isle. Violet couldn't focus on it though, to many thoughts were racing through her head. So many mixing emotions were going through her. Her heart started to pick up in pace. Brody had to pull on her arm to get her to sit down. She stared up at the front where she could see both Clementine and Louis. She felt sick to her stomach after what had just happened. She put a hand to her head as tears pricked the corners of her eyes. She couldn't take it. There were just to many painful memories.

"I can't do this." She whispered to Brody. Before the red head could do anything to stop her, Violet got out of her seat and walked out. _I'm sorry Clem._ She thought in her mind. She pulled at the tie around her neck, taking it off as tears started to build up in her eyes. Without a word to anyone she got in her car and drove to the only place she could think of.

* * *

This was it. Clem was going to marry Louis. The guy she had dated for five whole years, the guy who she had been friends with since she was eight. The guy who had always made her laugh, but...something felt...off. She couldn't place it, but it didn't matter right now.

As she reached the end of the isle, everyone took their seats. She smiled up at Louis and Jesus who ironically was the preacher for the two of them. Who knew Javie's friend could come in handy. The guy was full of surprises. She was listening to the words he was saying when something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She looked and saw someone stand up and start to leave, but not just anyone. It was Violet. Where was she going and why was she...crying?

Clem wasn't paying attention anymore, to many thoughts were going through her mind. Her heart started to speed up and she felt nervous, even more so than before.

"Clementine..." A voice pulled her from her thoughts. It was Jesus.

She shook her head. "Sorry what?" It caused everyone to laugh.

Jesus smiled, "I said do you take Louis as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I..." Clem stopped as she felt something brush against her face. She reached up and pulled the flower that Violet had given her out from behind her ear. She stared at the white petals, as she twirled the stem between her fingers, taking in it's beauty. She felt her heart speed up again as she stared at the flower. She realized everyone was staring at her. "I..." The words seemed caught in her throat. She continued to stare at the flower, remembering the person who had given it to her. Clem's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, her heart beating wildly in her chest as thought after thought raced through her mind. She didn't even seem to realize the tears that were forming in her eyes as she stared at those petals. Then something seemed to click. She let out a small gasp as she looked back out into the crowd and at that empty seat out in the back. What was she doing? Confused faces and murmurs rippled through the crowd.

* * *

Violet sat at a table at the same diner that her and Clem used to hang out at all the time. The same booth were she had almost kissed her. Her tears had long since subsided and she now had a cup of coffee sitting in front of her. The black liquid staring back giving her no comfort. Violet sighed and reached into her jacket pocket and produced a flask. She opened the cap and poured some of the whiskey into her glass. She had learned early on that alcohol seemed to help in times like this. Not that she preferred getting drunk every other night. But yeah, whiskey helps.

The sun was starting to set outside, the sky a pinkish, purple color as it switched from day to night. It was quiet in the restaurant. The only people there being Violet, a waitress, the cook, and an old man who was watching some game on the TV. Violet rested her head on one of her hands, the half eaten basket of fries stared back at her from the other side of the table. She felt bad for leaving Brody alone, and especially for bailing on Clem on her big day, but if she had stayed she could guarantee it wouldn't of ended well.

Another ten minutes had passed and the street lights had started to turn on. Violet fiddled with the coffee cup in her hands, the dark liquid swirled around in her cup like the emotions in her head. She let go of the mug and leaned back in her seat. She glanced outside for a second, but did a double take as something caught her attention, or rather someone. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

Clementine stood outside the window, still in her wedding dress. Tears were fallen down the sides of her face. She saw Clem shake her head slightly and shrug her shoulders, then bring a hand up to cover her mouth as she stared back. Violet blinked in confusion, was this really happening? She knew she had put a strong shot of whiskey in her coffee, but not enough to make her imagine things. She stood up as she saw Clem make her way inside the diner.

Violet turned to face the brunette, "Clem what are y..." She was cut off as the slightly taller girl hugged her tightly. "I'm such an idiot Vi." To say Violet was shocked was an understatement, at least she wasn't dreaming. Even though she was confused the hug was welcomed, and Violet returned it with her own embrace. The scene before them probably looked weird though, like the two of them had just gotten married at an old diner on the side of the road. Violet was glad no one was here.

Even though she appreciated the embrace Violet needed answers and pulled away. "Clem wheres Louis? What are you doing here?"

Clem's gaze drifted to the floor, a guilty look on her face. She rubbed some tears out of her eyes before replying. "I-I left."

Violet was confused. She left, for what? Was it to bring her back to the wedding? "What do you mean you left?"

Clem took a deep breath. "I mean I left. I-I couldn't marry Louis..." She paused before saying, "Not when I have feelings for someone else."

Violet's eyes widened. Feelings? She had feelings for someone else? But if she was here then that means... She stared at the girl wide eyed, her heart rate increasing. Clem had a slight blush on her face.

"I-I saw you leave." Clem said in a saddened tone. "I didn't understand until I saw this."

Violet looked to the girls hand and saw the magnolia flower that she had given Clem. Then she saw tears starting to build up in Clem's eyes again. "I'm such an idiot Vi. We've known each other for such a long time a-and I've never felt a connection like we have. I just...didn't realize it until now. I get it if you don't like me bac..."

Clementine was silenced by Violet's lips on hers. She leaned in and kissed back, her arms making their way around Violet's neck. The two stayed like that until they had to break away for air. Violet smiled, "I've waited five years to hear that."

It was Clem's turn to be confused. "What do you mean?"

Violet blushed and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. Well it was now or never. "I like you Clem...I always have. You make me feel like I can do anything and I love the way you can get me to smile. I love how confident you are and how your always willing to help others in need. Your smart, your athletic, and funny. And theirs no one else that I feel this way with. I-I love you Clementine. I've never stopped loving you. Even after I knew it was a lost cause."

Clem couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had she really been this oblivious about her best friends feelings for her. She went through the events in her head and started to piece things together. She looked to the blond. "So you were...when me and Louis..." Violet nodded. "And today when you..."

Violet nodded again. "I'm so sorry Clem. I-I wanted to tell you for so long." Violet felt tears in her eyes. "I just...I was scared you wouldn't like me back, and then you and Louis, and everything just got so fucked up." Violet sighed. "I was going to tell you the night we were hear...after the game...the night you almost kissed me." Violet's voice was barley above a whisper now.

Clem smirked. "Then I say we make up for lost time." She pecked Violet on the lips getting the other to blush slightly. Violet smiled back at the no longer bride to be.

Clem and Violet sat at that diner together late into the night, telling each other everything and anything that came to mind. Violet confessing everything she had kept bottled up over the years. It had taken five years. Five years she had waited for this moment. Just when she thought her life was officially over, Clementine had thrown her yet another curve ball. Only this time she couldn't be happier.

* * *

The sunlight filtered through the curtains, basking the bedroom in a bright light. The sudden brightness caused Violet to stir. She opened her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the lighting. The first thing she checked was the clock that rested over on the dresser. The time read seven thirty two. It was early, or well early for her standards. She was glad it was Saturday and that she could sleep in, or more importantly they could sleep in. She stared down and looked at the ring on her finger, then across the bed to the other girl who was still asleep. Violet smiled, Clem always looked cute when she slept.

It had been two years after the whole wedding incident. Two years after Violet had finally admitted her feelings to Clementine in that diner, after Clem had abandoned her own wedding and left her soon to be husband at the alter. After that things only got better and not just for Violet.

Sure it wasn't very easy to explain and apologize to everyone at the wedding what had happened, especially not to Louis and Lee. But if Clem didn't love Louis, then she didn't love him, and no one could tell her otherwise. To her and Violet's surprise he didn't take it as hard as they had thought. But it turned out that two months later him and Marlon had started dating. Guess Violet hadn't been to far off. Same went with Lee. He had been a little mad at first, after all he had payed for most of the wedding expenses, but he understood and respected Clem's choices. If Clem was happy with Violet then he was happy too.

Once that was out of the way Clementine and Violet had been inseparable. Violet had waited for five years for the girl she loved and cared about, she wasn't about to stop now. Clem felt differently with Violet than she had been with Louis. There was this different kind of spark in her eyes, something only Violet could make happen. Same went for the blond as well.

It was only a year later when Clem realized that this is what she wanted, forever and always. That week she had proposed to Violet at the same diner she had confessed her feelings in. And before Violet could even believe it they were married. It had taken them only a year compared to the five it had taken Clem and Louis to get married. This time there had been no hesitation, no second guessing, no what ifs. This is what they both wanted.

Brody couldn't of been happier for the two, not to mention that she had been maid of honor. Marlon and Louis were happy for them as well and had argued over who would be best man at their wedding.

Violet stared at the silver band on her finger, the diamond sparkling in the sunlight. Everything was perfect, it had turned out better than she could ever imagined. She hadn't noticed that the other girl had woken up and was staring at her. "What'cha looking at?" Clem asked her.

Violet looked to her wife a small smile on her face. "Just thinking about how lucky I am to have someone in my life as amazing as you."

Clem giggled, "Your such a dork."

Violet smirked, "Well then I guess your married to a dork." She smiled at the word married. It finally felt good to say again.

Clem looked down at her own wedding ring and smiled. "I guess your right." She leaned over and pecked Violet on the lips. "And for the record, I'm the lucky one to have you in my life."

Violet chuckled, "Now whos a dork?"

Clem rolled her eyes. "Just kiss me again." And Violet did just that.

* * *

 **Hope everyone enjoyed that. I know there was a lot of heavy emotions in the beginning, but I think the ending was worth it. I'm thinking about adding a chapter with a lot more fluff and stuff to balance it out, because I know it was touch and go there for a while. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Again hope you all enjoyed this. :)**

 **Secret Life of Writing Out!**


End file.
